


A Whole New World

by mricj



Series: RosaWatts Week(s) [3]
Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mricj/pseuds/mricj
Summary: Eva’s twenty, a couple of years from getting her degree and pregnant, and suddenly, it’s almost as if she’s stuck in one of her worst nightmares.Written for Day 6: AU/Crossover of RosaWatts Week 2k18.





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDeceivingMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceivingMaiden/gifts).



> AU where Neil and Eva met through Tumblr and soon after meeting up for the first time, both them started dating. Based off [this](https://bad-luck-katie.tumblr.com/post/179770686805/jelly-fish-just-do-their-own-fuckass-thing-cut) post. 
> 
> Might write more of it later.

The morning after, soon after Eva and Neil untangle themselves from each other and go on with their days, Eva promises herself she isn’t thinking about it. Whatever happens, happens, and there isn’t much she can do to change the future, no matter how wrong the timing and all of it is - or not so wrong, after all: both of them had sort of talked about it the night before and, if everything worked out, he’d be moving in with her by the end of the semester and, maybe, things between the three of them wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Neil drops her off at the bus station with a kiss and Eva promises to keep in touch, to call him as soon as she makes it home - neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before, and she’d rather use that time to get some of it, before her sleep schedule is all messed up and Eva needs to get back to her normal life.

Said promise of keeping in touch as soon as she can makes Neil’s heart feel lighter, but, at the same time, doesn’t stop him from missing her all the same and just as much, especially not as the days go by and real life catches up to them, and, at this moment, Neil has never hated time zones as much he hates them now.

Two weeks later, her period still hasn’t come and although part of Eva is telling her to relax, telling her everything is going to be alright, the other half is cussing her out for being so stupid and really believing nothing would come out of it. How come Eva, a grown adult, could be so naive? How come Eva, biology class’ top student for years in high school, could’ve been so stupid?

Three days later after it sinks in, she finds herself calling Neil, and, for a moment, he wonders if she hates time zones just as much as him, but instead, reality is completely different: as soon as she hears his voice on the other end, the truth is coming out, almost as if his voice, having him there to comfort her, had been the only thing keeping Eva sane, the only thing keeping her from venting and rambling and admitting it to herself and to him: she’s twenty, a couple of years from getting her degree and pregnant, and suddenly, it’s almost as if she’s stuck in one of her worst nightmares.

(It could’ve been worse, but the idea of having Neil’s child, of growing and nurturing _his_ baby in her belly, is one of the only things keeping her warm at night.)

“ _Eevee,_ ” Neil’s voice comes through the phone, whispering, really, almost as if he doesn’t want anyone but her to listen, and he sounds as sweet as Eva remembers him sounding when he says it. It’s a special pet name, she notices, only muttered when he’s trying to get her to calm down, only muttered when she needs nothing but reassurance, and for a moment, Eva tries harder to fight against the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, “ _There’s nothing to worry about._

“ _You take night classes, watch the baby during the day and I watch the baby during the night_ ,” Neil states matter-of-factly, and for a moment she wonders when he had the time to come up with a plan. She wonders if Neil knows what she’s about to ask, because, just like that, he finds himself adding, “ _After I get home from work, that is._ ”

“What about you?” Eva manages to ask through her tears, and she can almost swear she hears him sighing, thinking about the right thing to tell her, and Eva hates how Neil never thinks about himself, how it’s always about her, her and her.

“ _We’ll make it work,_ ” He continues, avoiding her question altogether, and, for a moment, Eva’s thankful Neil isn’t there to watch her sobbing and shaking her head. It isn’t an answer, and Eva hates it, “ _We always do, don’t we?_ ”

That, Eva isn’t sure, and suddenly there are visions of how their lives are going to be from now on: Neil working way too much, barely spending any time with his girlfriend and his child, and her barely spending any time with him, both of them losing themselves amidst all the chaos that their lives are about to become.

And yet, the stupid part of her, the hopeful one, can’t help but keep telling her that everything _is_ going to be alright, as hard as things are about to become, and maybe, just maybe, both of them _can_ make things work, one way or another, and, in that moment, Eva knows she loves him more than life itself.

Another week comes, and Eva finally has the guts to do it: she takes the pregnancy test, and it comes back as negative and, soon enough, her period also comes.

Turns out Neil has been right along: everything does fall into place, and both of them make it work.


End file.
